Mistress Ruby
by TheHornyFox
Summary: Ruby has a secret pet. She uses him in every way conceivable, but he loves every moment of it. Smut. Femdom/BDSM/Feminisation Not for kids. 18 and older only.


The room was dark, with only a single candle to light the entire room. If anyone found out that someone in team RWBY was into this sort of stuff, odds are they'd assume it was Yang or Blake. But not little, innocent Ruby Rose. Poor, poor innocent Ruby. Every time she had some time to herself, she would go down to her favourite pet with a bag of toys.

Originally, her pet had been a handsome boy named Johnny. She changed that right away. Now he wore a pink, jewelled collar with the nametag 'Petal' dangling in a purple heart from the collar. He was often made to wear a ball gag harness as well, sometimes combined with fluffy handcuffs. Before, he was an average boy. Now, he was a submissive, obedient pet by the name of Petal.

Ruby left the school of Beacon and wandered into town. It was hear that she had found the secret door. She pulled the key to the door with a scarlet ribbon from between her breasts. Casting a cautious glance around to ensure the no-one was watching, she twisted the key in the lock and walked inside, locking the door behind her. Sighing in anticipation, she dropped her bag of goodies onto the floor. She smiled a wicked grin as her pet stirred in the dark, happy at the return of his mistress, but dreading the pain he was about to endure. It had taken Ruby about 2 weeks to break him, now he obeyed her every command. In that time, she had sexual teased him, tied him up, pegged him and feminised him. She flicked a switch and the lights flickered on. Petal recoiled from the sudden brightness. Ruby crouched down, spreading her legs slightly so Petal could see her panties.

"Come here, Petal." Ruby said, softly.

Petal had her ball gag harness in and her wrists were handcuffed together, as were her ankles, forcing her to crawl over to her mistress.

"Good girl." Ruby said. "Now sit!"

Petal got awkwardly into the sitting position of a puppy. Ruby nodded with approval.

"Wanna see what I brought today, my Petal?" she asked, reaching for her bag and knowing Petal couldn't reply.

She emptied the contents of the bag on the floor, and Petal saw what was in store for her. There were several lengths of rope, an assortment of dildos and vibrators, Mistress Ruby's favourite strap on and other kinky BDSM gear. Petal's eyes widened but she was used to seeing things such as these by now, but her cock got hard every single time. Ruby saw her slut's dick getting harder and smiled.

"Naughty, naughty." She said. "Which one do you want to play with first?"

Petal only mumbled something incoherent into her gag harness. Ruby smiled menacingly.

"What was that?" she asked, teasingly, "All of them at once?! If you say so..."

She stood and began organising her toys to play with Petal with. Then she stripped naked, giving her pet a sexy dance while she did it, to tease her. She had been kind enough not to fit a chastity belt, but that didn't mean she wasn't cruel when she wanted to be. Petal was forbidden to touch herself unless her mistress gave her permission. If she did it without permission, she faced serious punishment from mistress Ruby. Soon, she was naked with the exception a pair of thigh-high boots. She sat down on a wooden chair, he legs spread, giving her pet a perfect view of her little shaved pussy. Odds are, any other slave would have taken that as a signal to dive in and lick her pussy, and maybe the more experienced slave would just take the opportunity to touch themselves at the sight, but Petal knew better. She had learnt the hard way that Ruby had yet to give her permission to do anything and had not said that Petal could no longer sit, so Petal was forced to do nothing and stay in the seated position. Ruby grinned again. Petal was learning how to behave. Petal had been forced to wear puppy ears and a puppy tail plug, for her mistress, and the look of Petal sitting there obediently like a little puppy, even with her tongue hanging out slightly, all for her mistress, got Ruby a little bit wet. Happy that her pet was behaving, Ruby stood and walked to the line of sex toys between her and her pet. She stepped gracefully over the line and turned around and bent over to pick up a toy, deliberately giving Petal an up close view of her beautiful ass and pussy. Petal whimpered slightly at the tease and had to fight the urge to launch forward and lick her perfect ass. Ruby knew how much this was torturing him, and she loved that fact! She placed a foot in each loop and pulled the harness up to her waist. Before she turned around to face Petal, she tightened the straps of the harness to hold it in place. When she turned around, Petal came face to face with a 10 inch strap on.

Slowly, Ruby untied the harness gag on Petal's head and carried it over to a small table behind Petal. There, she put it down and picked up an spider gag. Walking over to Petal from behind, she leaned over Petal's head and tied the gag on tight. This gag forced Petal's mouth into an 'O' shape. Ruby walked slowly around to in front of Petal once more. Petal swallowed spit nervously as her mistress leaned in close with the strap on, dragging it slowly across Petal's face, slapping her softly. Ruby seemed to enjoy this and began to fondle one of her tits while she continued to do this.

"Okay, Petal" she said eventually "Be a good slut and suck your mistress' cock."

Obediently, Petal leaned forward and gently began to suck her mistress' plastic cock. She gently sucked on the tip before rolling her tongue around it and licking it down the shaft and back up again, before repeating the pattern. Over her time with her mistress, Petal had gotten rather good at things such as this, much thanks to her mistress' training. Becoming impatient, Ruby grabbed Petal roughly by the back of the head and forced her down the length of her strap on, the shaft being forced down her throat. Petal coughed, spluttered and gagged, but still Ruby continued to fuck her throat. Eventually, Ruby pulls Petal off her cock and Petal gasps for precious air, drool running down her chin.

"That was a good warm up." Ruby smiled menacingly at her slave. "I'm actually thinking about letting you touch yourself next time..."

Petal stuck her tongue out and panted and shook her ass at this comment, making her tail wag in the process.

"My, my." said Ruby "Isn't someone an enthusiastic slut?"

Petal's cheeks burned red in shame. Ruby leaned down to her pet slave and, cupping her chin in her hands, she kissed her passionately.

"See? You behave and you get rewards."


End file.
